(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mobile phone hand-free holder, and more particularly to an improved structure of a hand-free holder for a mobile phone, a U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,645 granted to this same inventor that can be adjusted to hold mobile phone with its plug socket not provided at the center, and to switch the receiving of an incoming phone between a cordless earphone or a car radio or an externally connected loudspeaker.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phone has become so popular now either for emergency contact, business talk or simply having a chat. However, to cope with the needs for recharging the battery for the mobile phone or to comply with traffic law that prohibits holding a mobile phone while driving a car, a holder exclusively for the mobile phone is provided in a car. At the beginning, such holder was of a box type. It was useful for a particular model of mobile phone and was comparatively expensive to have one. Later, a holder was developed to secure the mobile phone by pressing it in position, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,645 patent by this same inventor. It provides improvement either in linkage of structure, easy access, reduced cost and wide coverage of application. However, at present, there are more than a dozen of mobile phone manufacturers, and each is so anxiously to introduce updated model from time to time. As the plug socket adapted to the mobile phone varies depending on the manufacturer, gaps are usually reserved at the center of the base of the holder while developing the tooling for the manufacturing of the mobile phone hand-free holder so to cope with various types of adapter socket from different models. This problem is not so difficult to be solved. Certain models have not located their plug sockets at the center for the purpose of permitting expanded functions or having a unique style design. Such mobile phone prevents from being securely seated in the holder. Accordingly, another set of tooling must be developed to suffer disadvantages of higher production cost, limited range of application, increased inventory of parts and storage capacity. Furthermore, while receiving an incoming call in the car, one may not wish the conversation to be overheard by the passenger(s) or on the contrary, he may wish that all passengers shared the talk with him. No alternative between private talk and talk over a speaker is pending improvement. Besides, the plugging in and out of an earphone would compromise drive safety.